Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to avionics systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing optimal taxi clearances.
Description of the Related Art
FAA Ground Air Traffic Control (ATC) procedures currently use a single VHF radio channel to verbally direct traffic from the gate to the runway via taxiways located at various strategic areas around airport. Air crews also use the same VHF radio channel to confirm ground clearances given by ATC and often times “step on” or transmit at the same time as ATC or other air crew radio transmissions. This can result in the loss of communications by the intended recipient without the awareness of the transmitter or recipient knowing that a message was lost. No visual display is used of the traffic on the ground so the ATC controller must rely upon his own mental picture of the situation and also rely upon the air crews to accurately execute his instructions. When air crews become confused and follow a different airplane, take a wrong turn, or take a non-directed short cut, the controller can become confused and must then transmit multiple radio verbal questions to try to discern and redevelop a new mental picture of the situation. This can result in not only a lot of confusion, but is not at all conducive of optimal taxiing from or to the runway by the airplanes or other vehicular airport resources resulting in wasted time, fuel, increased emissions, loss of airport traffic handling capacity, and dissatisfied passengers.
Thus, a need exists for improved systems and methods, which overcome these and other problems.